The goals of the proposed research are: 1) To disseminate the major research findings of the Alcohol Research Center at The Scripps Research Institute to the scientific, medical, and lay community who are interested in, or working in, the field of alcoholism; 2) Provide an educational program to community groups on alcohol use disorders, including its assessment, medical and psychosocial complications, treatment, and relapse prevention strategies; 3) Evaluate the results of dissemination of the research findings and the education program to better understand what dissemination and educational methods are most effective. Community groups will include staffs of alcohol treatment organizations, college undergraduates and clinical psychology Ph.D. candidates, faculty and trainees in chemical dependency training and certification programs, superior court justices, probation department staff, and medical staffs in the jails, and philanthropic organizations in a position to fund programs impacted by alcohol use disorders. A particular emphasis will be placed on providing this program to groups providing alcohol treatment services to minority populations (African American, Hispanic American, Native American, and Asian American) and the medically un-and underinsured populations of San Diego County. Dissemination of research findings will occur via enhancing the Alcohol Research Center website and by inclusion of research findings in the education program. Both activities will be evaluated using a questionnaire format containing questions designed to measure changes in comfort level in dealing with alcohol use disorders, changes in attitudes and beliefs about alcohol use disorders, and improvement in knowledge about alcohol use disorders, including ARC and other research findings. We believe this dissemination and education program will lead to improved awareness in the scientific, medical, and lay communities about alcohol use disorders, improved treatment for individuals suffering from those disorders, and potentially increased public support for funding of research in alcoholism.